


H.M.S Atlantis

by sabershadowkat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light McShep, M/M, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate! Stargate! We're going through the Stargate! Stargate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H.M.S Atlantis

 

 

 

  


* * *
    
    
                                          ACT I
    
    
    
                                          SCENE 1
    
    
    
               INT. STARGATE COMMAND, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, CO. - PRESENT DAY
    
    
    
                                           Crates and cases are stacked on
    
                                           carts in front of the Stargate. 
    
                                           Expedition backpacks lean against
    
                                           the carts or lie in a pile on the
    
                                           ramp.  ATLANTIS EXPEDITION TEAM
    
                                           (AET) and MARINES enter carrying
    
                                           more gear.
    
               "STARGATE"
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           Landry and Weir stand out of the
    
                                           way of traffic.
    
    
    
                                 LANDRY
    
                                (to Weir)
    
                    Dr. Elizabeth Weir, you have been given
    
                    permission to travel through the Stargate to
    
                    the Pegasus Galaxy. Destination: Atlantis.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE 
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           McKay strides purposefully
    
                                           onstage.
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    Don't touch that! You might contaminate it with
    
                    your complete lack of intelligence. Why am I
    
                    surrounded by incompetence everywhere I go?
    
                    Where is the GAT-PSK? Who labeled these crates?
    
                    You there, cavebrow. Come with me. I need some
    
                    grunting and carrying done. 
    
    
    
                                           McKay hurries off with one of the
    
                                           Marines.
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard enters and looks around
    
                                           in anticipation and glee.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    This is very cool.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WHAT WONDERS WILL WE FIND THERE? 
    
               WHAT BEAUTY WILL WE BEHOLD?
    
               THE PEGASUS GALAXY AWAITS US
    
               WHERE OUR FUTURES ARE UNTOLD.
    
               THE ANCIENTS BUILT A CITY CALLED ATLANTIS. 
    
               A LEGEND OF HUMAN HISTORY 
    
               WILL NO LONGER BE A MYSTERY
    
               UPON OUR STEPPING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           Weir stands on a crate on the
    
                                           ramp, as the AET and MARINES
    
                                           gather around her.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE (cont'd)
    
                                (dropping to a whisper)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to embark on
    
                    a journey that will take us very far from home,
    
                    one that we may never return from again.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
                                (whispering)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    Now, all of you have volunteered for this
    
                    mission, but I'd like to give you one last
    
                    chance to change your minds.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
                                (still whispering)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           Sumner enters with other Marines
    
                                           and stops in front of Sheppard.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Major Sheppard, I will make this very clear:
    
                    you will follow my orders to the letter or I
    
                    will shoot you myself.  Understood?
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Yes, sir.
    
    
    
                                 LANDRY
    
                                (from offstage)
    
                    Dr. Weir, we are dialing the 'gate.
    
    
    
                                           The Stargate lights up and an
    
                                           Ancient address begins locking
    
                                           into place.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
                                (whispering, then growing louder)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           AET puts on expedition backpacks. 
    
                                           MARINES check their equipment.  
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE (cont'd)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STAR-
    
    
    
                                           The last lock clicks into place
    
                                           and the whoosh of a wormhole
    
                                           opening interrupts the chorus. 
    
                                           The orchestra stops.  All stare in
    
                                           awe as the connection is made. 
    
                                           Long silence.
    
    
    
                                 LANDRY
    
                                (from offstage)
    
                    Dr. Weir, you may proceed when ready.
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                                (taking a visibly deep breath)
    
                    Atlantis Expedition, here we go.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Lock and load, Marines.  Group one, proceed
    
                    through the 'gate.
    
    
    
                                           Sumner, Marines, and Weir proceed
    
                                           up the ramp and step through the
    
                                           stargate.  Sheppard follows
    
                                           slowly, uncertainly.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
                                (whispering, nervous)
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard stops in front of the
    
                                           stargate, as others pass him,
    
                                           going through.
    
    
    
                                 FORD
    
                                (to Sheppard)
    
                    Don't worry, sir.  It only hurts for a moment.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Really?
    
    
    
                                           Ford, with a whoop, jumps
    
                                           backwards through the event
    
                                           horizon.
    
    
    
                                           The remaining AET cross through
    
                                           the stargate, singing quietly.
    
    
    
                                 ENSEMBLE
    
               STARGATE! STARGATE! 
    
               WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE STARGATE! STARGATE!
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard hesitates.   The
    
                                           orchestra fades.  Alone on stage,
    
                                           he looks back around the control
    
                                           room, squares his shoulders, and
    
                                           walks through the stargate.
    
    
    
                                                              TRANSITION TO:
    
    
    
                                           SCENE 2
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS GATEROOM
    
    
    
                                           AET look around in wonder.  Lights
    
                                           come on dimly as people climb the
    
                                           steps.
    
    
    
                                           In the control room, Grodin,
    
                                           McKay, and Zelenka uncover Ancient
    
                                           consoles and hook up laptops. 
    
                                           Weir stands on the balcony
    
                                           overlooking the Gate Room.  The
    
                                           lights brighten when Sheppard
    
                                           comes through the stargate. 
    
                                           Sheppard sees Weir and gives her a
    
                                           crooked smile.  The stargate shuts
    
                                           off.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Marines, you have your instructions.  Stay in
    
                    radio contact at all times.
    
    
    
                                           Marines, in teams of two, head out
    
                                           into the corridors branching off
    
                                           from the Gate Room.
    
    
    
                                                              TRANSITION TO:
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, CORRIDORS
    
    
    
                                           The orchestra plays.  Marines fan
    
                                           out, exploring Atlantis.  Lights
    
                                           rise as they enter each of the
    
                                           three corridors, taking in the
    
                                           panelled doors, light fixtures,
    
                                           and designs on the ceiling. 
    
                                           Marines 1 and 2 near bubbling
    
                                           water containers attached to the
    
                                           walls that burble audibly when
    
                                           they pass. 
    
               "I'VE GOT A FEELING"
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 1
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING,
    
               A CREEPY FEELING
    
               THAT SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN ALL WITHIN THE HOUR.
    
    
    
                                           Lorne and Ford poke their heads
    
                                           into a lab on the second tier. 
    
                                           Racks of glass vials sit beside
    
                                           unidentifiable Ancient technology.
    
    
    
                                 LORNE
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING
    
               THAT WE'RE ALL DREAMING
    
               AND WE'LL WAKE UP KNOWING NO ONE SHOT J.R.
    
    
    
                                 FORD
    
                    Who?
    
    
    
                                           Marines 3 and 4 walk along a
    
                                           catwalk on the third tier, passing
    
                                           by strange, glowing chambers
    
                                           hanging on the wall.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 4
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING 
    
               THAT THERE'LL BE MONSTERS
    
               LIKE THE ORI, GADMEER, GOA'ULD, OANNES, REOLE, RE'TU,
    
               REPLICATORS,
    
               SERRAKIN, SPIRITS, UNAS, ALEBRAN, ASGARD, AND WHATEVER TENET
    
               AND JUP ARE.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, HANGAR
    
    
    
                                           The dimly lit room is swathed with
    
                                           stairways.  Bays line the walls,
    
                                           each harboring a spaceship.
    
    
    
                                           Marines 5 and 6 enter, happy as
    
                                           kids on Christmas Day.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 5
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 6
    
               THAT WE'VE HIT THE JACKPOT.
    
    
    
                                           They high five.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, GATEROOM.
    
    
    
                                           As Sheppard climbs the steps, each
    
                                           stair brightens.  He notices,
    
                                           gazing at everything in wonder. 
    
                                           He enters the CONTROL ROOM.  A
    
                                           console comes to life when he
    
                                           touches it.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                                (head tilted as if listening)
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                                (snapping fingers)
    
                    You, person who needs a brush - watch what you
    
                    touch with that super-gene of yours.  We don't
    
                    know what any of this stuff does and I'd prefer
    
                    not to die within the first few minutes of my
    
                    being in another galaxy.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Sorry.
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    Don't be sorry; just don't put your hands on
    
                    anything.  Now, come over here and touch this
    
                    for me.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, CORRIDORS
    
    
    
                                           Marines 7 and 8 pass open labs
    
                                           with AET chattering giddily
    
                                           inside, opening crates and setting
    
                                           up equipment, as the Ancient
    
                                           technology hums and glows.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 7
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING
    
               THERE COULD BE MONKEYS.
    
    
    
                                           Marine 8 gives Marine 7 a
    
                                           disbelieving look.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 8
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING-
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 7
    
               MONKEYS AREN'T CUTE LIKE EVERYBODY SAYS. 
    
               THEY GOT THOSE EVIL SMILES AND THROW POOP AT YOUR HEAD.
    
               AND WHAT'S WITH THE CYMBALS?  WHY DO THEY NEED A BAND FOR,
    
               ANYWAYS?
    
               MONKEYS.  I'M TELLING YOU, THERE COULD BE MONKEYS.
    
    
    
                                           Marine 7 shrugs at Marine 8's
    
                                           continued stare.
    
    
    
                                 MARINE 7 (cont'd)
    
               OR MAYBE BEACH BABES.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, ANOTHER CORRIDOR
    
    
    
                                           Sumner and Bates find a large,
    
                                           clear glass window.  Outside, the
    
                                           city of Atlantis sprawls, under
    
                                           hundreds of feet of water.
    
    
    
                                 BATES
    
               I GOT A FEELING WE SHOULD FIGURE THIS FAST
    
               BECAUSE IT COULD GET SERIOUS
    
               IF WATER BREACHES THE GLASS.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, CONTROL ROOM
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard sits out of the way on
    
                                           the steps leading up to the
    
                                           hangar, as Zelenka and McKay argue
    
                                           with each other while working at
    
                                           different consoles.  Weir speaks
    
                                           with Grodin at another console. 
    
                                           Screens with Ancient text
    
                                           scrolling across them hang on the
    
                                           walls and from the ceiling in the
    
                                           middle of the room.
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard puts his hand on the
    
                                           wall.  The light pulses brightly
    
                                           beneath his palm.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
               I'VE GOT A FEELING... I'M HOME.
    
    
    
                                           Claxon Alarm Sounds.  Red lights
    
                                           flash.   People in control room
    
                                           look up sharply.  McKay rounds on
    
                                           Sheppard.
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    What did I tell you about the touching?!
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard holds up his hands.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    I didn't do anything.
    
    
    
                                           McKay continues to stare
    
                                           accusingly. 
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard smiles. 
    
    
    
                                           McKay's eyes widen and he turns
    
                                           abruptly back to his laptop.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                                (over radio)
    
                    Dr. Weir, I think you should come and see this.
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    I'm on my way.
    
    
    
               INT. ATLANTIS, CORRIDORS
    
    
    
                                           Sumner, Bates, McKay, and Weir
    
                                           stand in front of the window. 
    
                                           Outside, a large air bubble erupts
    
                                           from the far side of the city.
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    Oh, that's not good.
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    What is it?
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    Only thousands of tons of water breaking
    
                    through the shield and flooding the city.  I'd
    
                    hoped this wouldn't be a problem.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    You knew about this, McKay?
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    I knew it was a possibility, along with
    
                    hundreds of other possibilities of things that
    
                    could go wrong the moment we set foot into a
    
                    ten thousand-year-old city. 
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    Can we stop it?
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    No.  Maybe.  We've hooked up the naqadah
    
                    generators, but we're most likely still
    
                    draining power from the ZedPM just by being
    
                    here, turning on the lights.  The ZedPM is like
    
                    a battery and only has a limited supply of
    
                    power before it goes dead.
    
    
    
                                           Outside the window, another giant
    
                                           air bubble erupts from another
    
                                           portion of the city.
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                    And it looks like we've reached that limit.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                                (into radio)
    
                    Marines, fall back to the Gate Room
    
                    immediately.  We may have to evacuate the city.
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    Evacuate?  And go where?
    
    
    
                                 BATES
    
                                (to McKay)
    
                    We know for a fact there isn't enough juice to
    
                    get back to earth?
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    Yes.  And even if there were, if I rerouted the
    
                    power directly to the stargate, the shield
    
                    would collapse before we could make a
    
                    connection.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    What about somewhere in this galaxy?
    
    
    
                                 MCKAY
    
                    That should be relatively easy.  Two of the
    
                    naqahdah generators are enough to get the
    
                    stargate online.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Do it.
    
    
    
                                           McKay nods and hurries off.
    
    
    
                                 WEIR
    
                    Grodin has found a list of 'gate addresses in
    
                    the Ancient database.  I'll have him pull
    
                    several that are habitable.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Bates, Lorne, and I will lead three separate
    
                    teams.  The sooner we find somewhere, the
    
                    better.
    
    
    
                                                              TRANSITION TO:
    
                                          SCENE 3
    
    
    
               EXT. ATHOS - DAY
    
    
    
                                           People in handmade clothing dance
    
                                           between the fire pits and the
    
                                           tents, sharing food with those
    
                                           seated on blankets.  Children
    
                                           chase each other with peals of
    
                                           laughter.  
    
               "PRAYER OF THE ATHOSIANS"
    
    
    
                                 ATHOSIAN WOMAN 1
    
               WHEN THE SUN IS LOW ON THE HORIZON 
    
               AND THE HUNTERS RETURNED FOR THE DAY.
    
               WHEN OUR PEOPLE ALL HAVE GATHERED,
    
               WE TURN OUR HEARTS AND PRAY.
    
    
    
                                           Walking through a forest, Sumner,
    
                                           Sheppard, Ford, and several
    
                                           Marines find a village comprised
    
                                           of hand-woven tents and open fire
    
                                           pits near a small lake.  In the
    
                                           distance, a collection of old
    
                                           buildings can be seen.  
    
    
    
                                 ATHOSIAN CHORUS
    
               THIS IS THE PRAYER OF THE ATHOSIAN PEOPLE! 
    
               THE PRAYER OF ATHOSIANS! 
    
               THE ATHOSIANS! ATHOSIANS! 
    
               HARMONY AND UNDERSTANDING, 
    
               EMPATHY AND LOVE SURROUND US. 
    
               WORKING HARD TO BRING OUR VISION: 
    
               PEACE AND HOPE WITH TRADING PARTNERS. 
    
               TRUST THAT LIFE WILL NOT BE HARDER
    
               FOR ATHOSIANS!
    
               ATHOSIANS!
    
    
    
                                 ATHOSIAN WOMAN 1
    
               WHEN THE SUN IS LOW ON THE HORIZON 
    
               AND THE HUNTERS RETURNED FOR THE DAY.
    
               WHEN OUR PEOPLE ALL HAVE GATHERED,
    
               WE TURN OUR HEARTS AND PRAY.
    
    
    
                                 ATHOSIAN CHORUS
    
               THIS IS THE PRAYER OF THE ATHOSIAN PEOPLE! 
    
               THE PRAYER OF ATHOSIANS!
    
               THE ATHOSIANS!
    
               ATHOSIANS!
    
    
    
                                           A few Athosians notice the SGA
    
                                           Team.  The song fades as, one by
    
                                           one, the remaining Athosians spot
    
                                           them.  They watch the SGA Team
    
                                           warily, as the team enters the
    
                                           village.  One darts into a tent
    
                                           and returns with a woman who steps
    
                                           in front of the SGA Team, blocking
    
                                           their path. 
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    I am Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians. 
    
                    Have you come to trade?
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Actually, ma'am, we're here to check out this
    
                    planet as a potential evac site.  What's the
    
                    weather like here?  Are there abundant fresh
    
                    food and water sources?
    
    
    
                                           Teyla appears taken aback. 
    
                                           Sheppard steps forward, a friendly
    
                                           grin on his face.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    What the Colonel means to say is: hello, Teyla. 
    
                    I'm Major John Sheppard.  This is Colonel
    
                    Sumner, Lieutenant Ford.  We're having a bit of
    
                    a... plumbing problem back home and need to
    
                    find a safe place to dry out for a while.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    Athos is as safe as any other world from the
    
                    wraith.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    I'm sorry, the wraith?
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    You do not know of the wraith?
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    We're a little new in town.  Haven't had a
    
                    chance to meet all the neighbors yet.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Major, I'll leave this to you.  We're going to
    
                    go check out the old buildings on the rise.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    The Ancient city is in ruins and uninhabitable.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                    Thank you for the information, ma'am, but I
    
                    think we'll check it out for ourselves. 
    
    
    
                                           Sumner and Lorne exit, along with
    
                                           most of the Marines.  Ford
    
                                           remains.  Sheppard gives Teyla
    
                                           another friendly smile.  
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    So, how about those wraith?  I hear they're
    
                    having a rebuilding year.
    
    
    
                                           Ford muffles a laugh.
    
    
    
               EXT. ATHOSIAN CATACOMB - DAY
    
    
    
                                           Carrying a torch, Teyla leads
    
                                           Sheppard beneath the ground, into
    
    
    
               INT. ATHOSIAN CATACOMB
    
    
    
                                           The walls are crudely cut, brown
    
                                           stone, covered with faded
    
                                           pictographs.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    These walls have preserved Athosian history
    
                    through the centuries.  It is a testament to my
    
                    people that, though the wraith have culled us
    
                    time and again, we have still survived.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Explain to me about this culling thing.  It
    
                    doesn't sound too pleasant.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    I assure you, Major, it is not.  
    
    
    
                                           Teyla holds her torch in front of
    
                                           a series of stones that depict a
    
                                           culling.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA (cont'd)
    
                    The wraith are much more advanced than any race
    
                    I have encountered.  They attack worlds with a
    
                    human population, nearly wiping them to
    
                    extinction over and over again.
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard examines the etched
    
                                           stones. 
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    It looks like the wraith are catching the
    
                    people in nets, or something.
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA 
    
                    It is some sort of energy beam.  I saw my
    
                    father taken with my own eyes when I was very
    
                    young.
    
    
    
                                           Teyla shines the light on the next
    
                                           stone.  
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA (cont'd)
    
                    And this is what becomes of them.
    
    
    
                                           The stone shows a monstrous
    
                                           creature devouring a person, with
    
                                           a pile of bodies at its feet.
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard whistles under his
    
                                           breath.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    How often do the wraith attack?
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    It depends.  A few worlds are culled every
    
                    twenty to thirty years.  Others flourish for
    
                    centuries before the wraith return.  It is said
    
                    that the wraith sleep for long periods of time
    
                    in order for the worlds to repopulate.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Giving them a bigger food supply.
    
    
    
                                           A low vibrating fills the chamber,
    
                                           growing steadily louder.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                    What's that?
    
    
    
                                 TEYLA
    
                    I do not know.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                                (over radio)
    
                    Sheppard, what's your location?
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    I'm in a cave-thing with Teyla.
    
    
    
                                 SUMNER
    
                                (over radio)
    
                    Get back to the 'gate, a-sap.  The settlement
    
                    is under attack.
    
    
    
               EXT. ATHOS - DUSK
    
    
    
                                           Athosians scream and run into the
    
                                           woods.  Wraith darts zip overhead. 
    
                                           Steady beams of light shoot from
    
                                           the bottom of darts, catching
    
                                           people in its path.  The people
    
                                           vanish.
    
    
    
                                           The orchestra plays...
    
               "NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD"
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH 1
    
               FOOD!
    
    
    
                                           Wraith 1's dart nets two people.
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH 2
    
               FOOD!
    
    
    
                                           Wraith 2 smiles shark-like in the
    
                                           cockpit of his dart.
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH 3
    
               MORE FOOD!
    
    
    
                                           Wraith 3 and Wraith 4's darts
    
                                           cross paths, netting five people.
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH CHORUS
    
               FOOD, FOOD, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD. 
    
               YOU'RE GOOD TO EAT
    
               A TASTY TREAT
    
               YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD, THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                           Marines fire ineffectually at the
    
                                           wraith darts.  Athosians continue
    
                                           screaming and running.  Sumner
    
                                           shouts directions from the
    
                                           Athosian camp.  A wraith dart
    
                                           snares him and several Marines.
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH CHORUS (cont'd)
    
               THERE'S NO HOPE TO SAVE 
    
               YOUR PUNY HUMAN RACE 
    
               GIVE UP RIGHT NOW 
    
               AND BECOME OUR CHOW
    
               YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD, THAN FOOD.
    
               YES, NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard and Teyla run back to the
    
                                           camp.  A wraith dart flies
    
                                           overhead and Teyla shoves
    
                                           Sheppard.  Sheppard falls out of
    
                                           the way, but Teyla is netted by
    
                                           the wraith.  
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH CHORUS (cont'd)
    
               RUN ALL YOU WANT, WANT, WANT 
    
               TRY AND ESCAPE IF YOU CAN 
    
               BUT LIKELY YOU WILL END UP IN OUR POT 
    
               OR IN OUR FRYING PAN, 'CUZ 
    
               FOOD, FOOD, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD. 
    
               YOU'RE GOOD TO EAT 
    
               A TASTY TREAT
    
               YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD, THAN FOOD.
    
               YES, NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD!
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                                (into radio)
    
                    Ford!  What's your position?
    
    
    
                                 FORD
    
                                (over radio)
    
                    I'm at the stargate, sir.  Those ships are
    
                    flying out a wormhole.
    
    
    
                                 SHEPPARD
    
                    Memorize that address!  Burn it into your
    
                    retinas!  Those bastards have our men.
    
    
    
                                 WRAITH CHORUS
    
               YES, NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD! 
    
    
    
                                           Sheppard is alone.  The last
    
                                           wraith dart flies from Sheppard's
    
                                           sight.  The orchestra stops. 
    
                                           Smoke drifts from the campfires of
    
                                           the empty Athosian camp.  
    
    
    
                                                              TRANSITION TO:
    
    

HMSpart2
    
    
                                           SCENE 4
    
    
    
                INT. ATLANTIS, CONTROL ROOM - EVENING
    
    
    
                                            The claxon alarm sounds.  Red
    
                                            lights flash.  Zelenka shouts in
    
                                            Czech at McKay.  Grodin runs from
    
                                            console to console, using hooked
    
                                            up laptops.  Sheppard is with Weir
    
                                            in an office off the control room. 
    
                                            Ford waits by the door.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     I don't know, John.  Maybe we can negotiate
    
                     with the wraith.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Elizabeth, these guys eat people.  The longer
    
                     we wait, the more likely my men will be lunch.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     Fine.  I don't like it, but if you feel we
    
                     don't have any other choice...
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     We don't.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     Take the address for Major Lorne's evacuation
    
                     site.  Atlantis may not be here for you to
    
                     return to.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard nods and runs off,
    
                                            stopping by Grodin to get the
    
                                            stargate address.  McKay stares at
    
                                            Sheppard, his lips pressed
    
                                            together in a crooked line of
    
                                            thought.  Sheppard catches McKay's
    
                                            stare.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     What?
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     What, what?
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Shouldn't you be, I don't know, building an ark
    
                     or something, rather than staring at me?
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                                 (flustered)
    
                     My brain is working on hundreds of different
    
                     solutions simultaneously, not to mention making
    
                     lists of all the food I want since I haven't
    
                     eaten yet, the number of disasters waiting to
    
                     befall us on the evac site, contemplating with
    
                     horrifying conclusion the amount of coffee that
    
                     will be washed away if Atlantis fully sinks,
    
                     and, for a bit of torturous fun, calculating
    
                     the volume of water it takes to fill a city
    
                     this size.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     471,410,258,458.7 cubic meters.  Roughly.
    
    
    
                                            McKay appears glassy eyed. 
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     Oh.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard exits.  Ford follows, up
    
                                            the steps and into the hangar. 
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                     Well.  Okay.
    
    
    
                                            He turns, dazed, back to his
    
                                            computer.
    
    
    
                INT. ATLANTIS, HANGAR
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard and Ford enter one of the
    
                                            puddle jumpers.  The interior
    
                                            lights snap on and the jumper
    
                                            comes alive.  Sheppard slides into
    
                                            the pilot seat.
    
    
    
                                  FORD
    
                     Do you think you can fly this thing?
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     We'll find out.
    
    
    
                                            The controls in Sheppard's hands
    
                                            respond immediately.  The hatch
    
                                            closes and the jumper moves.   The
    
                                            hangar floor opens and the jumper
    
                                            is guided down into the Gate Room.  
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                     Dial it up.  Let's go bring our guys home.
    
    
    
                                  FORD
    
                     Yes, sir.
    
    
    
                                            Ford dials the gate address in the
    
                                            cockpit.  The stargate locks and a
    
                                            wormhole opens.  Sheppard flexes
    
                                            his fingers around the controls
    
                                            and shoots through the event
    
                                            horizon.
    
    
    
                INT. JUMPER COCKPIT - NIGHT
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard sets the jumper down near
    
                                            the stargate.  Through the window,
    
                                            trees and brush are visible.  The
    
                                            sky is cloudy gray.
    
    
    
                                  FORD
    
                     Now, what?
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     I guess we start searching.  Wish we had a map.
    
    
    
                                            An image appears on the cockpit
    
                                            window.  Diagrams, maps, and
    
                                            information about the terrain are
    
                                            displayed.  Sheppard and Ford
    
                                            exchange glances.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                     That's pretty neat.  Maybe if I wish for a way
    
                     to detect-
    
    
    
                                            A panel opens beside Sheppard and
    
                                            a hand-held life-signs detector is
    
                                            visible.  Sheppard picks it up. 
    
                                            The screen glows, showing two dots
    
                                            in the jumper.  
    
    
    
                                  FORD 
    
                     Wish for something else.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Okay.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard closes his eyes.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                     I wish Sumner were here.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard cracks open an eye, but
    
                                            nothing happens.
    
    
    
                                  FORD
    
                     Maybe you have to wish for something you
    
                     actually want.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Funny.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard closes his eyes again.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                     I wish for... a turkey sandwich.
    
    
    
                                            Ford laughs.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                     What?  I'm hungry.  And anyway, it didn't work.
    
    
    
                                  FORD
    
                     Guess we're on our own.
    
    
    
                INT. HIVE SHIP - NIGHT
    
    
    
                                            The orchestra plays.  Sumner,
    
                                            Teyla, Marines, and Athosians are
    
                                            in a hive cell.  Amorphous cocoons
    
                                            line both sides of the corridor
    
                                            outside the cell door.  Three
    
                                            WRAITH DRONES and one WRAITH
    
                                            WORKER approach.
    
                "NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD - REPRISE"
    
                (SLOWER TEMPO)
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH CHORUS
    
                FOOD, FOOD, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD. 
    
                YOU'RE GOOD TO EAT
    
                A TASTY TREAT
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD, THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                            In a straight line, the four
    
                                            wraiths step, pivot, step, pivot,
    
                                            half-turn stop.  Wraith 2 and 4
    
                                            about face.  All four box step,
    
                                            box step, one step forward, and
    
                                            slam their right hands against the
    
                                            amorphous cocoons.   Human heads
    
                                            split from the cocoons with
    
                                            screams of agony.  Sumner, Teyla,
    
                                            Marines and Athosians look on in
    
                                            horror.
    
    
    
                                            The wraith stop feeding, pivot
    
                                            slide back into a straight line,
    
                                            and march to the cell.  The door
    
                                            opens.  Sumner steps forward as
    
                                            the others fall back.  
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                     I am Colonel Sumner of the US Marines and I
    
                     demand to see your leader.
    
    
    
                                            Wraith Worker smiles, pivots, and
    
                                            leaves the cell.  Two of the
    
                                            Wraith Drones grab Sumner and drag
    
                                            him out of the cell.  The cell
    
                                            door closes behind them.  Teyla
    
                                            runs up to the door and watches
    
                                            until the wraith take Sumner out
    
                                            of sight.
    
    
    
                INT. HIVE SHIP, MAIN HALL - NIGHT
    
    
    
                                            A skeleton in Athosian clothing
    
                                            sits at a long table, an uneaten
    
                                            feast in front of the corpse. 
    
                                            Sumner is shoved to his knees in
    
                                            front of the WRAITH KEEPER.  Two
    
                                            Drones and the Worker leave.  One
    
                                            Drone remains, armed with a wraith
    
                                            stunner.
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                                 (circling Sumner)
    
                     You are not like the others.
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                     What do you want with us?
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                     Tell me, what world do you come from?
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                     I'm not telling you anything until you let my
    
                     people go.
    
    
    
                                            The Wraith Keeper slams her right
    
                                            hand onto Sumner's chest.  Sumner
    
                                            screams as she feeds.
    
    
    
                                            She pulls back her hand and steps
    
                                            away.  
    
    
    
                                            Jagged tears pattern Sumner's
    
                                            shirt in the shape of a hand, with
    
                                            blood coming from five fingernail
    
                                            wounds and a feeding mark in the
    
                                            center. 
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                     Now, what world do you come from?
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                                 (breathing harshly)
    
                     I'll never tell you.
    
    
    
                                            The Wraith Keeper again feeds from
    
                                            Sumner.  Sumner screams
    
                                            continuously.  His hair goes
    
                                            completely white and his face
    
                                            becomes wrinkled and emaciated.
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                     What world do you come from?
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                                 (forced)
    
                     Earth.
    
    
    
                                            Gunshots.  The Wraith Keeper's
    
                                            body jerks as squibs explode.  She
    
                                            spins around and Sumner collapses
    
                                            to the floor.  Sheppard stands in
    
                                            the doorway of the hive chamber.
    
                                            Orchestra plays.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard fires repeatedly into the
    
                                            Drone.  The Drone goes down. 
    
                                            Wraith Keeper howls/screams
    
                                            angrily.  In the background,
    
                                            explosions and more gunshots can
    
                                            be heard.
    
                "THE RESCUE"
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                WHEN I CAME THROUGH THE STARGATE 
    
                I DIDN'T KNOW JUST WHAT TO EXPECT 
    
                NOTHING COULD PREPARE ME 
    
                CLOSED DOORS WOULDN'T SPARE ME 
    
                FEELINGS HIDDEN DEEP INSIDE WOULD RESURRECT. 
    
                THIS WAR, I'VE BEEN REPRESSING
    
                THIS PAIN, IT'S NEVER LESSING
    
                A RESCUE FAILED IS ONE I'LL NEVER FORGET.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard walks into the room,
    
                                            shooting at the Wraith Keeper. 
    
                                            She jerks at each shot but does
    
                                            not go down.  More explosions and
    
                                            gunfire from another location.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                STILL, I TRY TO MAKE IT RIGHT.
    
                BRING THE BATTLE, I WILL FIGHT!
    
                I WILL ACT WITHOUT A SINGLE SAD REGRET.
    
    
    
                                            The Drone on the floor, not dead,
    
                                            clips Sheppard in the ankles as he
    
                                            nears.  Sheppard goes down.  The
    
                                            Drone gets up on his knees and
    
                                            picks up the stunner.  Sheppard
    
                                            fires at the Drone's head.  The
    
                                            Drone goes down again.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                SO BRING THE BATTLE, BRING THE FIGHT! 
    
                I WILL STRIKE WITH ALL MY MIGHT! 
    
                I WILL NOT LET ANY DOUBT LEAD ME ASTRAY. 
    
                I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL I'VE GOT!
    
                AIMING TRUE WITH EVERY SHOT!
    
                AND SUCCESS WILL SURELY SOON COME MY WAY.
    
    
    
                                            Sitting up, Sheppard fires at the
    
                                            Wraith Keeper, but the empty
    
                                            magazine of the P-90 only clicks. 
    
                                            Sheppard looks at it in dread, and
    
                                            then scrambles for the wraith
    
                                            stunner.
    
    
    
                                            The Wraith Keeper approaches. 
    
                                            Sheppard shoots her with the
    
                                            wraith stunner as he gets to his
    
                                            feet.  She jerks but keeps
    
                                            approaching.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                SO BRING THE BATTLE, BRING THE FIGHT! 
    
                I WILL STRIKE WITH ALL MY MIGHT! 
    
                I WILL NOT LET ANY DOUBT LEAD ME ASTRAY. 
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard fires several more times
    
                                            with no success.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD (cont'd)
    
                I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL I'VE GOT!
    
                AIMING TRUE WITH EVERY SHOT!
    
                AND SUCCESS WILL SURELY SOON COME MY WAY.
    
    
    
                                            Finally, when she's almost upon
    
                                            him, he spears her with the tip of
    
                                            the stunner.  Orchestra stops. 
    
                                            Wraith Keeper is shocked.  Blood
    
                                            comes from her mouth.
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                     You do not know what you have just done. 
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Turned you into a shishkebob?
    
    
    
                                  WRAITH KEEPER
    
                     Woken the others.
    
    
    
                                            Wraith Keeper slurs  
    
                                            trailing off as she dies. 
    
                                            Sheppard pulls the stunner free
    
                                            and she collapses on the floor. 
    
                                            Above him, the chamber ceiling
    
                                            begins to light.  Shadowed figures
    
                                            move behind the fogged covering. 
    
                                            Orchestra plays.
    
                "THE RESCUE - REPRISE/FOOD"
    
    
    
                                            Awakening Wraith Chorus begins
    
                                            chanting, a few voices at first,
    
                                            then more, quietly, then growing
    
                                            steadily louder, continuously in
    
                                            the background.
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.  
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard rushes to Sumner.  Sumner
    
                                            is weak, frail, and dying.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                THIS WAR, I'VE BEEN REPRESSING
    
                THIS PAIN, IT'S NEVER LESSING
    
                A RESCUE FAILED IS ONE I'LL NEVER FORGET.
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.  
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Come on, sir.  Ford's freeing the others.  We
    
                     need to get out of here.	
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.  
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                     Leave me.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     I can't do that, sir.
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.  
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.
    
    
    
                                  SUMNER
    
                     That's an order, Major.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard gives Sumner a wry smile.  
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     You know how well I follow orders, sir.
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS
    
                YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD.  
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard picks up Sumner in a
    
                                            fireman's carry.  He glances up at
    
                                            the awakening wraith.  The
    
                                            Awakening Wraith Chorus chant
    
                                            drops in volume, underscoring
    
                                            Sheppard's song.
    
    
    
                                  AWAKENING WRAITH CHORUS (cont'd)
    
                FOOD.  FOOD.  FOOD.  FOOD.  FOOD.  FOOD.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE, YOU'LL SEE. 
    
                NOTHING WILL TAKE THE FIGHT FROM ME. 
    
                I WILL STAND TALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRAY. 
    
                THE PAIN, I WON'T FORGET 
    
                BUT I'VE DONE NOTHING I REGRET
    
                AND I WOULDN'T DO IT ANY OTHER WAY.
    
                JOHN SHEPPARD IS HERE TO STAY.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard and Sumner exit.
    
    
    
                                                              TRANSITION TO:
    
                                           SCENE 5
    
    
    
                INT. ATLANTIS, GATEROOM - NIGHT.
    
    
    
                                            On foot, Sheppard steps through
    
                                            the stargate, alone.  The claxon
    
                                            alarm and red lights continue with
    
                                            their warning.  Atlantis quakes. 
    
                                            McKay, Zelenka, and Grodin's
    
                                            voices can be heard clearly from
    
                                            the control room.  Weir rushes
    
                                            down the steps to meet Sheppard.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     John.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     I'm glad to see you haven't floated away.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     Not yet, but close.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     I'm ordering the evacuation of Atlantis.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     We're not giving up until we have no other
    
                     choice.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     You have no other choice.  Sumner's dead, and
    
                     I'm not allowing anyone else to die today.  Not
    
                     on my watch.
    
    
    
                                            Weir presses her hand to her
    
                                            heart, distressed.
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                     Oh.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard nudges her toward the
    
                                            still active stargate.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Yeah.  I'll see you on the other side.
    
    
    
                                            Weir nods, looks around Atlantis
    
                                            one last time, as if trying to
    
                                            memorize it.  Orchestra plays.
    
                "SO LONG, FAREWELL, GOODBYE."
    
    
    
                                  WEIR
    
                I CAME THROUGH THE STARGATE 
    
                WITH BRIGHT HOPES AND DREAMS. 
    
                NOW THEY'RE ALL BROKEN, 
    
                OR SO THAT IT SEEMS. 
    
                WHICH LEAVES ME ONLY TO SAY 
    
                SO LONG. 
    
                FAREWELL. 
    
                GOODBYE. 
    
                THE MOMENT HAS PASSED 
    
                FOR OUR REACH TOWARDS GLORY 
    
                OUR TIME HERE, TOO SHORT 
    
                FOR THAT I AM SORRY.
    
                WHICH LEAVES ME ONLY TO SAY 
    
                SO LONG.
    
                FAREWELL.
    
                GOODBYE.
    
    
    
                                            She goes through the stargate. 
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard runs up the steps and
    
                                            nearly falls as a hard tremor
    
                                            shakes the Gate Room.  He enters
    
                                            the control room.  
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD 
    
                     Time's up, kiddies.  Pack your bags and let's
    
                     get out of here.
    
    
    
                                            Grodin, McKay, and Zelenka stop
    
                                            shouting as one and stare at
    
                                            Sheppard.  Grodin turns abruptly
    
                                            and types on a laptop.
    
    
    
                                  GRODIN
    
                     It may work.
    
    
    
                                            Zelenka hurries over to his own
    
                                            laptop and types.
    
    
    
                                  ZELENKA
    
                     Yes, yes.  The others did not have strong
    
                     enough gene.
    
    
    
                                            McKay unhooks and takes a laptop,
    
                                            double-times it over to Sheppard,
    
                                            and grabs Sheppard's elbow as he
    
                                            speaks.  
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     Set it up again, quickly.  Major Hedgehog, come
    
                     with me. 
    
    
    
                                            McKay leads Sheppard out of the
    
                                            control room and down the stairs.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     I'm ordering everyone to evacuate, McKay.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     You do that.  But first, you do this.
    
    
    
                INT. ATLANTIS, DRIVE ROOM - A MOMENT LATER
    
    
    
                                            McKay and Sheppard are in a room
    
                                            with screens, panels, and several
    
                                            consoles.  The claxon alarm and
    
                                            red lights continue to give
    
                                            warning.  McKay hooks the laptop
    
                                            up to one of the consoles.  He
    
                                            taps the radio in his ear.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                                 (into radio)
    
                     Are we ready yet?
    
    
    
                                  ZELENKA
    
                                 (over radio)
    
                     Almost.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     Take your time.  My gills could use a workout.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Explain to me again what we're doing?
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     You, with your magic gene, are going to
    
                     hopefully convince Atlantis that drowning is
    
                     bad.  Peter, the crazy Czech guy who I can
    
                     never remember his name, and I have rerouted
    
                     several systems to this console here.  If the
    
                     schematics that I'm reading are right, this
    
                     command console operates the star drive.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Star drive?
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     Atlantis doubles as a space ship.  Didn't you
    
                     read any of the brochures before coming? 
    
                     We tried to do this earlier, but Beckett's gene
    
                     is too weak to initiate the drive.
    
    
    
                                  GRODIN
    
                                 (over radio)
    
                     We are ready, Rodney.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     And so am I.
    
    
    
                                            McKay finishes typing on the
    
                                            laptop and waves his hands at
    
                                            Sheppard.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                     Do your thing.
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard approaches McKay.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     What thing am I supposed to be doing?
    
    
    
                                            McKay grabs Sheppard's hands and
    
                                            presses them on two keys on the
    
                                            console.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                     Think, "Up."
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard screws up his face like
    
                                            McKay is insane, and then looks at
    
                                            the console.  A beat passes, then
    
                                            a rumble louder than the claxon
    
                                            suddenly fills the room.  McKay
    
                                            taps at the laptop, his eyes
    
                                            widening. 
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                     It worked!
    
    
    
                                            McKay runs out of the room. 
    
                                            Sheppard, after a moment's
    
                                            hesitation, runs after him.
    
    
    
                                            The rumbling continues.  The
    
                                            corridor shakes.  Sheppard catches
    
                                            up with McKay in front of the
    
                                            large window from Scene Two.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Did I need to stay-
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                                 (gesturing)
    
                     No, no.  You turned it on.  The rest is up to
    
                     Atlantis.
    
    
    
                                            Outside the windows, gigantic air
    
                                            bubbles rise past.  The rumbling
    
                                            and shaking make Sheppard and
    
                                            McKay bump against one another. 
    
                                            Sheppard steadies McKay with a
    
                                            hand on his shoulder.  Orchestra
    
                                            plays. 
    
                "ATLANTIS RISING"
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                     Look...
    
    
    
                                            Air bubbles rush past the window
    
                                            and suddenly Atlantis bursts
    
                                            through the surface of the water. 
    
                                            The sun is nearly blinding as it
    
                                            streams inside.  Water runs down
    
                                            the window as the city continues
    
                                            to rise.  White clouds dot the
    
                                            blue sky.  Birds fly in the
    
                                            distance.  The rumbling and
    
                                            shaking slow to a stop, as
    
                                            Atlantis comes to a rest on the
    
                                            surface of the sea.
    
    
    
                                            Orchestra notes fade to silence.
    
                                            The claxon alarm has also silenced
    
                                            and the red lights have gone off.
    
                                            Sheppard and McKay stare in awe
    
                                            out the window.
    
    
    
                                  SHEPPARD
    
                     Cool.
    
    
    
                                            Over the radio, cheering can be
    
                                            heard briefly.  Sheppard turns to
    
                                            McKay and graces him with a large,
    
                                            happy smile.  The sunlight
    
                                            highlights his features, haloing
    
                                            him in a golden glow.  Orchestra
    
                                            plays quietly.
    
                "ATLANTIS RISING PIANO REPRISE"
    
    
    
                                            Sheppard squeezes McKay's
    
                                            shoulder, turns, and jogs off. 
    
                                            McKay watches him leave before
    
                                            turning back to the window.  
    
                                            Orchestra Movement blends into the
    
                                            next song.  McKay puts his hand on
    
                                            the glass.
    
                "I THINK HIS NAME IS JOHN"
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY
    
                I CAN COUNT ON JUST ONE HAND THE PEOPLE I RESPECT. 
    
                WHAT THEIR NAMES ARE, WHERE THEY ARE NOW, HOW MANY AWARDS
    
                THEY HAVE.
    
                I KNOW THEIR BACKGROUNDS, FAMILY, AND PETS.
    
                A FEW I'D EVEN DEIGN TO CALL A FRIEND.
    
                BUT NOW THIS GUY THAT I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT
    
                COMES ALONG AND PROVES HIS WORTH WITHOUT A DOUBT
    
                AND I THINK HIS NAME IS JOHN.
    
    
    
                                            McKay leans his forehead on the
    
                                            glass.  A white bird soars around
    
                                            one of the city's spires, visible
    
                                            through the window.  
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                AN ERRANT FLYBOY WANDERS BY ME, NOT EARNING A SECOND'S CHECK
    
                LEAN SHOULDERS, HAZEL EYES, HIS HAIR A TOTAL WRECK.
    
                HE SITS IN THE CHAIR AND IT LIGHTS WITH HIS ATA GENE
    
                BRINGING US ONE STEP CLOSER TO REACHING OUR DREAMS.
    
                AND IN MY MIND, I AM SINGING JOYOUS SONGS,
    
                BUT THERE IS ONE THING THAT I CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON
    
                AND I THINK HIS NAME IS JOHN.
    
    
    
                                            McKay turns from the window and
    
                                            heads back to the drive room. 
    
                                            Celebration over the citywide
    
                                            speakers gets louder and quiets
    
                                            again.  In the drive room, McKay
    
                                            types in the laptop, closes the
    
                                            screen, and unhooks it from the
    
                                            console, as he sings.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                NOW THE CITY ISN'T FLOODED OR CUT FROM MY EYES. 
    
                THE FUTURE IS WAITING FOR ME TO CLAIM MY NOBEL PRIZE. 
    
                BUT IT WASN'T ME WHO WENT AND SAVED THE DAY. 
    
                IT WAS THAT FLYBOY SWEEPING DANGER AWAY. 
    
                AND IN THE END, WITH A SINGLE SMILE AND TOUCH 
    
                ATLANTIS SINGS AND MY HEART TREMBLES VERY MUCH
    
                SOMETHING'S BEGINNING AND ALL I CAN DO IS HOLD ON
    
                AND I THINK HIS NAME IS JOHN.
    
    
    
                                            McKay pauses in the doorway, hand
    
                                            reaching for the light sensor.
    
    
    
                                  MCKAY (cont'd)
    
                I THINK HIS NAME IS JOHN.
    
    
    
                                            The lights lower and the stage
    
                                            goes dark as the Orchestra
    
                                            finishes.  Curtain lowers.
    
    
    
                                                                   FADE OUT.
    
                                           THE END
    


End file.
